The Enemy Of My Enemy
by TheWordsIWrite
Summary: It's a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but two fifth years are not out on the grounds with the rest of their peers. Clandestine meetings are always best when no one else is around after all. (The summary sucks...but give it a chance anyways)


**Hey Guys,**

**So this is just a quick one-shot that I wrote up a little while ago and then forgot to post. I haven't done any Marauders stuff yet, so I hope you like it!**

**Love, **

**TheWordsIWrite**

Sunshine poured through the windows that lined the third floor corridors, making the job of the lit torches on the wall rather pointless. James Potter strode purposefully through the patches of sunlight, hardly noticing the sounds of the students on the ground wafting through the open glass. Normally on a day as gorgeous as this one he would be out causing mayhem amongst his peers causing mayhem, but not this Saturday. This Saturday James Potter was on a mission.

Casually peering around the corner leading onto the next corridor, he checked to make sure there was no one around before continuing on his way. He needn't have worried though, almost all the inhabitants of the school were outside taking advantage of the beautiful day. Almost all of them.

Halfway down the corridor a lanky boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose stood. As James approached the boy looked up his thin lips forming a scowl, "You're late Potter." He growled, his tone clearly showing his distaste for the other boy.

"Unlike you Snape I have friends who care where I'm off to." James informed Severus with a lazy smirk.

"And what did you tell them?"

James rolled his eyes, "I told them that I was going to meet a bird from Hufflepuff."

"I thought Gryffindors believed in honesty and all that shit."

James' smirk grew, "I wasn't lying. Once we're done here I'm off to meet Amanda Warner."

"Classy." The other boy sneered.

"Aww don't be jealous. I'm sure somewhere out there there's a greasy haired bird waiting just for you." Looking over his shoulder James glanced up and down the corridor, "I don't like meeting out in the open like this." He said, turning back to Severus.

Now it was Severus' turn to roll his eyes, "Stop getting your knickers in a twist Potter. The whole entire castle is outside."

"I have a reputation to up hold Snape. But look who I'm talking to. It must be hard to keep up that friendless looser thing you've got going."

For a brief moment Severus looked as if he was going to say something rude in retort, but he didn't, "Why'd you call me here." He asked, getting to the point of their secret meeting.

James cracked his knuckled, nodding his head, "Last night when Remus was making his rounds with Jeffery Crummitt. You know that Ravenclaw bloke who always has a stack of books in his hands?"

"Yes. Get on with it."

"Patience Snape. Anyways Crummitt told Remus that he was thinking about asking Lily to go out with him on the next Hogsmede weekend." James paused and Severus nodded.

"That is a problem. So did you deal with it?" He asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

Raising his eyebrows at Severus James gave the boy a disdainful look, "If I had do you think I would have called this meeting."

"Well why didn't you. You've has all morning. Crummitt could be out asking Lily right now." Severus snapped at James.

"He's not. He's in the library. Looser." James added as an afterthought.

"But a looser Lily would go for."

"Touché. Which is why you have to do something to stop him."

Severus shook his head, "Your friend talked to him. You do something Potter."

Shaking his head James pressed a finger into Severus' chest, "I dealt with Sanders last week. No it's your turn Snape. I cannot get another detention this month. They already have my Thursday and Monday nights booked."

Blowing out a deep sigh Severus closed his eyes as if this meeting was giving him a headache, "Fine Potter. But the next ones yours."

"Gladly." James agreed. Turning to go, James called out as he walked down the corridor, "Get it done Snape."

Moments later the corridor where the boys had stood was empty. No evidence of their meeting was left behind, not a soul had overheard their conversation. It was the work of two boys who had been at this for a very long time. Which they had been. After all the as the old proverb says: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

And any boy desired anything more than friendship from Lily Evans was certainly the enemy of James Potter and Severus Snape.


End file.
